


Ice Skating

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Ineffable Christmas Omens 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: Day 2 of the Ineffable Holiday prompt list.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Christmas Omens 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Ice Skating

Now that looks fun.’

‘What looks like fun?’ said Aziraphale, cupping his gloved hands around the warm cup of cocoa the vendor handed to him before turning back to the demon behind him, only to find him absent, ‘Crowley?’

He forced down the panic that assailed him, his mind all too willing to throw up memories of the last time he had turned his back on the demon - albeit when said demon was wearing the angel’s face- only to find him being dragged away to an as yet unknown fate at the hands of Heaven. 

Luckily the panic was short lived as he located him amongst the crowds watching the ice skaters on the temporary rink that had been erected in St James’ Park. He crossed the short distance, grateful that the crowd parted to allow him to slip into the space next to the demon. He felt a small shiver of pleasure race up his spine as Crowley’s gloved hand moved to the small of his back without any prompting, the touches that had once been so studiously avoided now freely given. 

‘You’re not thinking of going out there are you?’ said Aziraphale with a wince as a young woman got a little too confident and promptly fell down on her backside.

‘Not a chance,’ said Crowley with a shudder, ‘Cold enough as it is. Funny to watch though. Lots of wet, silly humans.’ 

Aziraphale frowned up at him. ‘No influence from you I hope, my dear.’

‘Tempting but no,’ said Crowley, ‘Officially retired. It’s not my fault that their ankles and knees are defective.’ 

Aziraphale watched as several more people toppled over on the ice but it was always with much hilarity on the part of both the victim and the bystanders. 

‘To think this was nearly lost,’ he said quietly, ‘All this joy. It could have been gone forever.’

‘Why do you think I enjoy it so much?’ said Crowley, his gaze shifting from the skaters to the angel at his side, ‘So much to experience. Chances that never existed before.’

Aziraphale smiled, ‘Indeed,’ he said, ‘Chances and changes.’

‘For the better?’

‘Very much so,’ said Aziraphale, balancing his cup on the hoarding that surrounded the ice, a simple miracle ensuring it would not topple. 

He turned, Crowley’s arm remaining firm at his waist as the angel took his face in his hands, drawing him down into a gentle kiss. Despite being several months since they had finally given in to their feelings for one another, Aziraphale was still amazed how the demon reacted to his touch. A soft sigh of contentment preceded the wiry arms that wrapped tighter around his waist, pulling him close. It was when the angel bravely made to deepen the kiss that Crowley stumbled, only his tight grip and the boards next to them keeping him on his feet.

‘Oh dear,’ said Aziraphale with a grin as they parted, ‘Looks like it isn’t just the skaters with defective knees.’ 

‘Shut up,’ muttered Crowley, burying his face in his shoulder, ‘Yours aren’t much better at times.’

‘Quite so,’ said the angel, ‘In light of such, should we maybe return home and find somewhere that doesn’t require us to remain standing. Your nose is quite chilly, my dear and it would be remiss of me to keep you out in the cold much longer.’ 

Crowley pulled back with a smile, linking his arm through Aziraphale’s as he retrieved his cocoa and led them away from the crowd. ‘Home it is then.’


End file.
